Tattoos
by FunghettAyu
Summary: THIS IS SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 2 OF SUPER DANGAN RONPA 2. I warned you. It's a short fanfic about Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama. It's rated M for a couple of swearing words (I don't want my fic to be taken down bear with me please).


**This is spoiler if you haven't finished Chapter 2 of Super Dangan Ronpa 2.**

Hello! This is just a short fic about Fuyuhiko and Peko. I love their relationship a lot so I really wanted to write about them.

This is going to be rated M for the simple fact that, even if there's just like two swearing words (no seriously I counted them they're four), it's still swearing and it doesn't really have any reason to stay there (only the fact that it's Kuzuryuu who says them). I don't want my fanfic to be taken down for just four swearing words, so please bear with me.

Before letting you go and read my fanfic (if you decided to stop and read this), I'll just add a word or two on the Peko's tattoos (I haven't talked about them at all so I thought I'd let you know their meanings. I spent days and days to research meanings this is the least I can do.): waves are symbol of audacity and determination, while Namakubi (a decapitated head, that is) "It can mean courage, in the sense of facing one's mortality with no fear. It can certainly be a symbol of warning to one's enemies or of danger, but Namakubi also shows where death and even killing have their place in life when done for honor, protection or some other noble aim."

I think you'll agree with me when I say they fit Peko well.

Alright, I'm finished. I hope you like this!

* * *

«Oi, Peko.» She turns as soon as she hears his voice. He's there, in front of her, with a grin on his face, his eyes a bit teary and his jacket over his shoulder.

«...Young master? Were you crying?» She tilts her head, a bit worried. She scans his body quickly with her eyes, but she can't see any apparent injuries. That should be a relief, but the problem remains: what's wrong?

That morning he told her to not follow him, and his young master's orders are orders. Peko wanted to do it anyway, but Kuzuryuu promised her he wouldn't do anything dangerous without her and, even if terribly worried, she trusted him. She isn't really sure that was a smart move.

«What- no! T-that's not important! Here, look!» He throws his jacket on her bed and undoes his tie. Once that's out of the way too, he takes off his shirt. She follows his actions closely. What's there to see?

He turns, and she suddenly understands.

«Isn't it cool?» He shows off his new full back tattoo. It reaches his shoulders on the upper side and enters his pants on the lower. A majestic tiger, as a symbol of power, is roaring with all his might.

«It's really impressive. Was this the reason you were so busy and couldn't tell me why?» She tries to hold a smile in - it's not really difficult for her, of course - and she knows why his eyes were teary. Tattooing is painful, and a work like his takes a lot of hours to make.

«Yeah, well. I just wanted to make you a surprise... show you I'm strong enough and that I don't need a tool! That fucking hurt, you know?!» He looks at her from his shoulder and grins pridefully.

Peko ignores the 'tool' part, of course - that's her job, to serve him and only him, to kill and die for him. There's no way she can just stop doing her work just because he says so. That's something way more important than his orders.

«Of course I do. After all, I have one too.» He stares at her in disbelief - when did she get one...?! He turns to face her but before he can even ask, she lays her shinai on the ground, carefully, and starts to take off her shirt as well.

«Peko, w-what the hell are you-» She doesn't even give him the time to finish his sentence, throwing her shirt on her bed, near Fuyuhiko's clothes. She gracefully whirls; it's her time to display her tattoo.

He's a bit embarrassed, and the slight blush on his cheeks confirm that, but what's on her back takes his attention. Surrounded by waves, there's a very detailed Namakubi. Her tattoo is almost as big as his - she still has her skirt on and he can't see her thighs, which means that her tattoo could be even bigger than his. Not that he'd like to check.

«Y-you can put your fucking shirt back on! I saw!» He turns his head to the side and closes his eyes; he crosses his arms and waits - he's just a high schooler, he shouldn't see this kind of things...! And Peko shouldn't absolutely expose her body that easily. Not even to him!

«Done.» He opens his eyes and looks at her, praying that she won't notice his cheeks getting pinker than usual. She sits on her bed, calmly, and glances at him.

«Is something wrong?» She almost smiles, and Kuzuryuu swears in his head. She noticed.

«When the hell did you get the tattoo anyway?» He gets his shirt back and puts it back on, changing the subject. They were almost always together, when did she find the time?

«A bit of time ago. During your fight lessons.» He tries to recall those days; usually she would always sit and watch him, without ever leaving his side. He's sure she was there at the start and the end of every lesson - maybe he was too concentrated to notice her absence?

«You- Did you skip every single lesson?» His hands stop and he looks at her, a hurt look on his face. He always thought she was watching him practice, he always did his best to show Peko his strenght...

She stands up and approaches him, smiling.

«It did take a lot of time, but I managed to stay for a few lessons.» She reaches the buttons and finishes to button up his shirt. He abrupty takes a few steps back.

«I'm not a kid, Peko, I can do it myself!» He reaches to his tie, still on her bed, and puts it on. The smile doesn't leave her face.

«I know, young master.» She doesn't want to treat him like child, all she wants is to be close to him, much closer than her tool position allows her. Not that she will ever tell him.

«We've got things to do, so let's just hurry up. And stop calling me young master, you know it fuckin' pisses me off.» He takes his jacket as well and steps out the door. He pauses to look at Peko putting her shinai back on her shoulder, and waits until he's sure she follows him before marching away.

«As you want, Fuyuhiko.» She didn't say it really loud, but by the way he almost trips and then starts walking faster, she's sure he heard her.


End file.
